


Offering the Moon

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s04e03 In the Beginning, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John will offer Mary anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering the Moon

Shoot for the moon, John thinks, and walks up to the pretty blonde who's always heading for home ec as John is getting out of wood shop. "Miss?" he says. The girl turns. "I was wondering if you'd like to see a movie with me?"

On John's pay at the garage, with how much has to go to supplementing his father's pay, a second movie date is about as possible as hanging the moon. A first is doable, though, and if she says yes and if she still likes him after the first date, John will find a way to make a second date happen.

"You don't even know my name, do you?" she asks, amused.

John opens his mouth and closes it again.

"Hi, John," she says, and how does _she_ know _his_ name? "I'm Mary Campbell, and I'd love to see a movie with you."


End file.
